Kazune Doesn't Know
by mangamaniac101
Summary: Karin and Himeka step out to go buy groceries. During their short absence, Micchi gets bored and tries to talk to Kazune, who snaps at him that he’s busy. The stubborn British fellow we know won’t give in so easily… Song fic: Scotty Doesn’t Know, One Shot


**Warning: **Definite randomness, mature themes, perhaps OOC(?) and… uh… I am mentally insane?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kamichama Karin, -tears up-, so sad. As for owning "Scotty Doesn't Know", I don't nearly have the wit to come up with something like that.

**Summary:** Karin and Himeka step out to go buy groceries. During their short absence, Micchi gets bored and tries to talk to Kazune, who snaps at him that he's busy. The stubborn British fellow we know won't give in so easily… Song fic: Scotty Doesn't Know One shot

**Author's Notes:** This is SO entirely random, but I just had fun imagining this situation in my head. Please review!!

**Key:** _Italics_ are Song Lyrics

**Kazune Doesn't Know**

"Kazune-chan, we're leaving!" called Himeka as she and Karin stood by the door, ready to leave to go get groceries.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." replied Kazune, not caring. Karin just rolled her eyes and the girls were gone.

Taking advantage of no one being there, Kazune decided to go down into the basement. He unlocked the door and disappeared in the depths of the basement. Of course, he completely forgot about the extremely cheerful (if not annoyingly cheerful), two-eye-colored, British teen that was currently in his bedroom.

"I'm bored." said Micchi to no one in particular as he lie on his bed, staring at the ceiling. So, in search of something to do, Micchi got up and headed downstairs. Ignoring the fact that Kazune hated it when people went into the basement, Micchi waltzed straight down to where Kazune was busy looking something up in a huge and very old textbook.

Sensing Micchi's appearance, Kazune whipped around, "NISHIKIORI!"

"Hello, Kazune-kun, ol' chum!" was what Micchi went to say before he was cut off by Kazune yelling, "GET OUT OF HERE **NOW**!!", and pushing him back up the stairs. In less than a few seconds, Micchi found himself back on the ground floor, the door to the basement slammed shut in his face.

"Just a minor setback." thought Micchi to himself as he walked into the kitchen, "Of course, Hanazono-san and Himeka-san have to leave me with grumpy Kazune-kun."

**FLASHBACK**

"NO!" said Karin a bit too quickly. Himeka and Micchi blinked at her.

"Uh… I mean, Micchi can't come to the supermarket with us, right Himeka-chan?" said Karin, sweatdropping.

"I guess not, but..."

"GOOD! SO IT'S SETTLED!!"

Kazune rolled his eyes, "Women are so stubborn." Karin had flames in her eyes, "Well, I guess grocery shopping is a woman's job anyway."

"STUPID KAZUNE!!" This was of course followed by punches that hit Kazune right in the face.

**END FLASHBACK**

Micchi stared out the window when a lightbulb appeared over his head and his eyes widened at his genius idea.

"_HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY!!_" yelled Micchi at the top of his lungs. From down in the basement, Kazune looked up from his books.

"What the hell is that idiot yelling about?" he thought.

"_Kazune doesn't know that Hanazono and me do it in my van every Sunday!_" sang Micchi loudly from the kitchen.

"Did he just say what I think he said??" thought Kazune as he climbed the stairs. Micchi's plan had worked so far; he had grabbed Kazune's attention.

"_She tell him she's in church, but she doesn't go. Still she's on her knees and Kazune doesn't know!_" Kazune was now walking towards the kitchen door.

"He better know what he's implying with this stupid song of his!!" roared Kazune in his head. Yes, he was extremely ticked off.

"_Oh, Kazune doesn't know-oh! So don't tell Kazune! Kazune doesn't know! Kazune doesn't know!_" Micchi sang on, a devilish grin on his face, noticing that Kazune was now at the door of the kitchen, glaring at him with all the anger and hatred in the world, "_So don't tell Kazune!!_"

"_Hanazono says she's out shopping, but she's under me and I'm not stopping!! 'Cause Kazune doesn't know! Kazune doesn't know! Kazune doesn't know! Kazune doesn't know! So don't tell Kazune! Kazune doesn't know-oh!!_" Kazune tightened his hands into fists as the number of anger marks on his head multiplied in numbers. He was so angry, he was trembling, "_So don't tell Kazune!_"

"_I can't believe he's so trustin'!_" sang Micchi as he finally turned around to face his foe, sending Kazune one of his smirks before singing out, "_While I'm right behind you thrustin'!_" with accompanying gestures. At this, Kazune lost it and started throwing everything possible at Micchi's head.

Micchi expertly dodged at magazine and continued to sing, "_Hanazono's got him on the phone,_" Dodges a book, "_and she's trying not to moan._" Dodges a potted plant, "_It's a three-way call and he knows nothing! NOTHING!_" Kazune made his way to the kitchen drawers and Micchi backed away against the wall.

As a butcher's knife flew right past his head and implanted itself firmly enough into the wall to sustain itself, Micchi sang, "_Kazune doesn't know! Kazune doesn't know! Kazune doesn't know! So don't tell Kazune 'cause Kazune doesn't know!_" Micchi narrowly escaped being skewered by some steak knifes and managed his way past some forks. "_Kazune doesn't know-oh! So don't tell Kazune! We'll put on a show!_" He easily ducked when he saw three ceramic plates came soaring at his head. They smashed into the wall and broke into pieces. "_Everyone will go! Kazune doesn't know! Kazune doesn't know! Kazune doesn't know-oh!_"

Kazune paused from chucking things at Micchi, noticing he had barely any artillery left anyway. He was huffing and puffing, but wasn't tired enough to call it a day yet, especially when he heard the next line…

"_The parking lot? Why not? It's so cool when you're on top!_" Kazune went Hulk once again and ran after Micchi in the hallway. He chased the singing boy out the door and onto the front lawn.

"_His front lawn, in the snow. Life is so horny 'cause Kazune doesn't know! Kazune doesn't know!_" If Kazune could kill one person and one person only during his entire lifetime, it would probably have been Micchi right then and there, not Mr. Glasses Man, Micchi, who was still smirking at Kazune's reaction to a "simple, harmless song".

They circled each other like in an old Western film (complete with random bush-thing). Micchi narrowed his eyes and braced for impact as he sang, "_I did her on his birthday._"

As expected, Kazune's eyes widened and he went in on his attack, throwing punches everywhere possible, not caring for strategy at this point anymore. "_Kazune doesn't know! Kazune doesn't know! Kazune doesn't know! Kazune doesn't know!_" sang Micchi almost in tempo with the punches. He did the best he could to dodge them, but, since Kazune was a much better fighter, most of the punches landed successfully on Micchi's stomach.

"_So don't tell Kazune! Kazune doesn't know-oh!_" Micchi sang on as he backed away from Kazune's onslaught, clutching his stomach.

"_Kazune will know! Kazune has to know! Kazune's gotta know! I'm gonna tell Kazune! Gonna tell him myself!_" tried Micchi, but there was no turning back now; Kazune was on a rampage. "_Kazune has to know! Kazune has to know! Kazune has to, Kazune has to, Kazune has to go!_" Micchi attempted fleeing since fighting wasn't exactly working for him.

"_Kazune doesn't know!_" he repeated over and over again as he ran, half laughing to himself as Kazune chased him around the house until they reached the front lawn for the umpteenth time and Micchi saw the girls approaching, returning from the store. Micchi ran for cover behind Karin, who looked at him funny, before seeing Kazune running fullforce towards them, looking like he had bust a fuse.

"Kazune-kun?!" said Karin in surprise and confusion. Himeka blinked at the situation while Micchi chanted under his breath, "_Kazune doesn't know. Kazune doesn't know. Kazune doesn't know. Kazune doesn't know. Kazune doesn't know. Kazune doesn't know. Kazune doesn't know. Kazune doesn't know. Kazune's gotta go._"

Kazune sent a death glare at Micchi who smirked at him from behind Karin.

"Kazune-kun? Micchi? What's going on?" asked Karin.

"Oh nothing, Hanazono-san." said Micchi in a sing-song voice, skipping in front of her and leaning his weight against Kazune's shoulder.

"Riiight. Nothing." said Kazune through clenched teeth as he shoved Micchi off. Micchi fell onto the ground and laughed. Karin sent Kazune a questioning look and she entered the house with Himeka, followed by the boys.

…Later on After Dinner…

During the entire meal, Micchi wouldn't stop smirking at Kazune from his seat next to Karin. Kazune was seething and looking down at the floor most of the time, trying not to explode.

As soon as he was finished, Kazune stood up briskly and walked away without saying a word. Himeka watched him walk away worriedly, but stayed to clear the table.

Noticing her friend's distress, Karin whispered to her, "I'll go see what's wrong with him." Himeka smiled and Karin slowly snuck out of the room.

She knocked on Kazune's door, "Uh… Kazune-kun?"

"Its open." he growled from within his lair… I mean room. Karin cautiously opened the door and walked in. She had barely enough time to breath before Kazune ambushed her and went, "PLEASE TELL ME EVERYTHING HE SAID WASN'T TRUE!!"

From down in the kitchen, Micchi smirked as he put away some of the dishes.

**The End ;P**


End file.
